


My heart! My universe!

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Based on Big Bang Theory 4x14, Bollywood musical number, Crack, F/M, Hilarious, Not for WestAllen fans, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Barry dreams of dancing with Kara in a Bollywood musical number and realizes he loves her. Crack fic.





	My heart! My universe!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> I saw a rerun of 4x14 of The Big Bang Theory and I must say, that Bollywood musical number with Raj and Bernadette at the end is the most hilarious scene of the entire show. So that gave me this idea.

Barry sat alone on a table in a restaurant. He had recently realized he didn't love Iris at all and felt suffocated with her. Kara had come to his earth recently to help fight an enemy and Barry realized he felt happy and like himself with her.

She was the one he loved. So recently, he had broken it off with Iris and she had yelled at him angrily. Kara had tried to comfort him but at that moment, he needed to be alone with his feelings and so he now sat here in the restaurant.

That was when Kara walked up to him and sat across the table.

"I know you're trying to avoid me and I'm not going until you tell me what's going on." She said to him.

Barry looked up, lost in thought.

* * *

_Barry started shaking his head with a flirty smile on his face as he raised his eyebrows at Kara._

_Soon, he was dancing in the restaurant as Kara opened a box he had bought for her and saw a beautiful red shawl he intended to gift her._

_The curtains went down behind them as some other men started dancing behind Barry, somehow managing to perform the exact same moves as him at the exact same time._

_Kara started shaking the shawl in front of her as Barry danced and sang, "Like the wild elephant, I am trumpeting my love for you!"_

_Kara put the shawl around her neck and putting her hands around her cheeks, blushed and sang, "Like a hidden flower, my sweet fragrance comes into view!"_

_The two danced as some women also arrived wearing shawls and danced behind Kara. Kara put her hands up and started shaking her neck in an unnatural way._

_Barry and Kara took each other's hands as the background dancers fell to their knees and started shaking their hands._

_Barry sang, "My heart burns for you, like the sun in Central City at noon!"_

_Kara put the shawl around Barry and as the two exchanged positions, Kara took back the shawl and sang," My desert in Krypton welcomes you, like the rainy monsoon!"_

_Shaking his face, Barry raised his arm and sang, "You are my heart!"_

" _My universe!" Kara sang as she shook herself and came into Barry's embrace._

_Barry got down to his knees and putting his hand on his chest sang, "You are my heart!"_

" _My universe!" Kara sang as she threw the shawl away and took Barry's hand before coming into his embrace._

" _My universe!"_

_The two parted and jumped and danced again as the background dancers got to their knees and shook their hands while Barry's and Kara's faces were inches apart._

" _My universe!"_

* * *

"Barry? Barry?" Kara asked and Barry snapped back into reality, "What happened?"

'I should stop listening to the Legends about their adventures.' Barry thought to himself as he remembered how they had danced in a Bollywood musical number.

"Kara." Barry said as she looked at him, "I love you!"

Kara's eyes widened in shock and happiness as she jumped up happily and grabbing his face said, "Oh I love you too! I just didn't say anything because of Iri-"

"It wasn't love with her. It was infatuation." Barry said, "I love you."

The two kissed happily as Barry thought he would sing "My heart, my universe" to her whenever he would propose for marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> It looked funnier in my head but you can always find the scene from BBT on YouTube and imagine Barry and Kara instead of Raj and Bernadette.
> 
> There wasn't much I could do to change the lyrics as I'm not a musician or anything. And the lyrics were hilarious anyway.
> 
> And not gonna lie, this season of LOT was garbage but the Bollywood musical number from 4x11 was the one redeeming quality.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
